Stressed Out
by bamfhowell
Summary: Phil is stressed out about school work and getting little sleep, so Dan wants to do something with Phil to take his mind off of it. teacher!phil, student!dan.


"There's no talking during tests, Howell," Mr. Lester warned as he looked up at his students.

Dan groaned as he looked up at his teacher, who happened to be his boyfriend as well. "But, everybody's practically already done!" He whined, crossing his arms against his chest. This wasn't the first time Dan had gotten in trouble though. Even though Phil was his boyfriend, he still gave him a hard time in class.

"Doesn't matter, does it? There's still people taking tests, some people actually want to pass their tests and not goof around the whole class. Find something else to do or you'll get detention," Mr. Lester snapped. He sighed and went back to what he was doing.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Chris whispered to Dan.

"Tell me about it. Fuck," Dan whispered back. He looked back over at Phil and bit his lip nervously. Phil was never this snappy during classes, which worried Dan a little bit. He wanted to know what was up with Phil and why he was being so snappy all of a sudden.

"Class dismissed!" Phil called as soon as the bell rang.

Everybody got up out of their seats and started walking out of the classroom.

"You coming?" PJ asked as he and Chris stood up.

Dan looked up at them. "I'll meet you out in a minute, I need to talk to Mr. Lester first about extra credit," He said. He gave them a small smile. "I promise."

"Fine. Don't be too long. Chris has no patience whatsoever," PJ said.

"Hey!" Chris pouted. He grabbed PJ's hand and they walked out of the classroom.

Dan looked up at Phli and sighed. He stood up and then he walked over to the door and shut it, locking it afterwards. He was glad there was a poster covering the class door. "Okay, what's going on with you today?" Dan asked as he looked over at Phil.

Phil blinked a few times as he looked up at Dan. "What?" He asked.

Dan sighed and then he walked over to Phil. "You snapped at me earlier. You never snap at me,"

"Dan, you were talking the whole class, okay? And It's gets frustrating sometimes, and to top it off I'm already stressed with dealing with these annoying kids all day, and I don't get any sleep because I stay up late grading homework and tests. I'm sorry for snapping at you but-" Phil was cut off by Dan leaning down and kissing him. "Dan-" Phil groaned.

"You work too hard Phil," Dan said as he sat down on Phil's lap.

"Being a teacher isn't easy you know? We have to deal with bratty little kids like you," Phil said.

"But you love me so it's okay though," Dan grinned. He laughed when he saw the look on Phil's face "Seriously, you need a break or something. I don't like seeing you so stressed out like this."

"Believe me, I don't like being stressed either," Phil mumbled. He looked up at Dan and sighed.

"Well, since it's Friday… why don't we do something?" Dan asked.

"What can we possibly do? Dan, you're my student. Won't it look a little weird if people see us out together? We've already talked about this," Phil told him.

"Who said we have to go out and do something? Let's order pizza tonight, camp out in the living room and watch movies all night. It'll take your mind off of school for a little bit. I know this is what you need. Your work your ass off every day in school Phil," Dan said.

"Language. Listen love, I can't just pretend that I don't have work-" Phil began to say.

"Just for one night. Please?" Dan begged, giving Phil his famous puppy dog eyes look.

Phil stared at Dan for a few seconds and then he sighed. "Okay, fine! But you'll have to get permission from your parents to be out tonight,"

"Nah, it won't be a problem. I'll just tell them that I'll be at Chris or PJ's," Dan told him.

"Doesn't it bother you when you lie to your parents?" Phil asked, raising his eyebrows.

Dan shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes. But they're little lies," He said.

"Okay, if you say so-" Phil sighed. He bit his lip as he looked down at his desk, which had paper everywhere on it. "Can you entertain yourself for an hour, Dan? I want to at least get a little bit of work done before I go home tonight," He said. "Just an hour, that's all I ask for."

Dan pouted. "Fine! I'll just hang out with Chris and Peej. Text me when you're done," He said.

"Fine," Phil said. He pulled Dan down for one last kiss.

Dan smiled and then he stood up from Phil's lap. "Love you," He called as he walked out of the classroom, finally leaving Phil alone.

Phil looked over and rolled his eyes when he saw that Dan had left his school bag. "Typical Dan."


End file.
